1. Field
The inventions relate to lenses and, more particularly, to intraocular lenses, the performance of which can be adjusted post-operatively or anytime after implantation in the eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cataract operations frequently involve the implantation of an artificial lens following cataract removal. Often, these lenses have a fixed focal length or, in the case of bifocal or multifocal lenses, can have several different fixed focal lengths. Known lenses can suffer from a variety of drawbacks.